Intricacies
by fierysuzaku
Summary: Love is an intricate piece of art. Mixed with emotions and misunderstandings, it does not always paint a pretty picture nor does it exactly come out as ugly. There will always be something wrong and there will always be something right. It is always be something in between.


"Hibari."

Short and quick, he was disengaged from his musings.

"You're crowding herbivore," he said as his eyes landed upon the visitor's lanky frame.

"Herbivore. You haven't called me that in a long time," the visitor smiled, amused and nostalgic.

_Some things never change. _The skylark mused.

"What do you want Yamamoto Takeshi?" he cut to the chase. He knew this was no simple visit or the occasional sparring invitation.

"Oh, I think you know my reasons very well, Hibari," he answered with a sigh and just like that, the light atmosphere disintegrated as the Rain's eyes grew heavy and dark.

"Then it's best that you leave. I'm not in the mood to talk about it," he stated coolly as his eyes flashed a warning.

"You're never in the mood to talk, that's the problem with you two. You never communicate. You just let things pile up and explode," the Rain retorted, his stance stiffening just a bit as his senses grew more alert, readying himself for the Skylark's suspected strike.

"I wasn't the one found in another man's arms."

His voice grew colder by the syllable and if looks could kill, Vongola would have been in search for a new Rain Guardian by now.

"You expect me to believe that Hayato, _the_ Gokudera Hayato, would actually betray his lover? Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?" his disbelief bled into the statement with indignation prominent as he held the Skylark by the collar in a tight grip, daring the man to affirm his allegations.

The dark Cloud almost forgot that the Rain and the Storm are inseparable. They share a bond that not even the damn herbivore boss could understand.

They are brothers bearing the brand of absolute trust with each other.

_Trust._

The word left a burning sting within his chest as it continued to burn him to the point of painful suffocation.

He was never one to trust, he _never_ liked relying on others.

It was weak and foolish.

It was a rule he had vowed never to break.

That is until a certain bomber came and dared to demolish his stronghold of rule and regulations. Challenging him with those turbulent jade depths – so full of fire and passion – as he broke into every resistance he had built.

"Answer me Hibari!" he was angry, a rare sight to behold as deep honey depths churned with a mixture of emotions.

Anger.

Prejudice.

Frustration.

The sight was irritating.

"I was there! I know what I saw!" he snapped, the gates of restrains fell as all the anger and hurt came rushing while his vision turned into deadly red when he landed a quick strike to Yamamoto's jaw.

Like a match against gunpowder, the thin veneer of calm lay wasted and torn from his exploded temper.

**_His silver hair splayed upon the ancient hardwood floors while the fire's light gave it a golden sheen._**

**_His light jade eyes were wide while his sinful lips parted in surprise. _**

The memories just refuse to stop.

**_Their faces were mere inches away from each other._**

"Hibari! That's enough!"

He found himself pinned to the ground as a disheveled Yamamoto hovered above him.

His breathing was ragged, each breath grating and painful. His body ached and was drenched in sweat and blood as he struggled against the grip.

"Calm down," Yamamoto said as his hold tightened in reflex while the fallen Skylark gave him a venomous look in reply.

"I am calm," he replied, the words were strained and forced betraying his true state. As his sinewy muscles loosen he realized just how taut and stressed his body had become.

"For now. Geez, did you have to take it all out on me? I think I just earned a week's stay in the hospital," Yamamoto sighed as he proceeded to relinquish his grip and get off of him.

The comment made him pause as his eyes began to survey the once orderly office. Papers strewn about, furniture wrecked beyond repair, new cracks on the walls and broken glass sprinkled the carpeted floor. It looked like some wild angry bull was let loose in his office.

_Looks like Kusakabe's going to need a raise_, he thought as he made a quick estimate on how much work and repair the room going to need if he wanted it to be of use for tomorrow.

"Hey! Earth to Hibari, you still there?" asked Yamamoto as he began waving a hand over his face.

"I expect your payment by next week. I'll tell Kusakabe to send you a copy of the expenses," he said as caught the waving hand, earning a gaping Rain Guardian in turn.

"What? Why do I have to pay for it? You're the one who did all this!" he said as he stood to show him all the mess.

"If you had listened and left, this wouldn't have happened in the first place," he replied as he eyed Yamamoto levelly, telling him that he was serious of charging him for the mess they both made.

"Oh come on, this wouldn't have happened if you two actually talked about it instead of giving each other the cold shoulder treatment," Yamamoto pointed out, crossing his arms in defiance, again a rare display.

Frustrated.

Annoyed.

"There is nothing to talk about," stubbornness radiated off him as his eyes stared at the unusually irritated Rain, impassive and cold, as if the whole outburst didn't occur at all.

"Don't you think it's about time to get off that high horse yours? Tell him you're a jealous over-possessive taciturn jerk and you're sorry for accusing him of cheating on you, already."

"I didn't know you were so articulate in insulting me Yamamoto-san," he voice grew indifferent, taunting and sarcastic as the air grew heavy once more.

"We both know that Gokudera would never do that to you. You were just caught in the moment. Is your pride that precious that you couldn't even apologize to your own lover?" his tone was challenging, daring the Skylark to turn down his words.

Silence met him. Nothing came as he waited for a reply. Nothing but a frozen bird trapped in his own prideful musings.

"I've seen Gokudera change because of you, he isn't as loud or messy anymore. He took off some of your ice. I've seen the Storm change. While the Cloud remained as he was, cold and detached to everything around him."

"You're telling me to lose my pride."

Finally, a response.

Gray-blue eyes met him, stubbornness and pride hardening the cold gaze.

"It's your choice Hibari, your pride or your heart? You can't always have both you know," finality coated the words as he left, leaving the Cloud to ponder alone in the wake of their destruction.

* * *

A sigh escaped him as he continued to gaze upon the heavens. Soft white clouds moved lazily along the azure backdrop as he relished upon the calm the grassy meadow gave him.

Peace.

"Ushishishi… Just how long are you going to mope princess?"

_So much for peace. _

A frown marred his once serene features as sat up and gazed upon the grinning prince.

"I am not moping," he answered with furrowed brows as he inwardly began calculating the possible directions of attack.

A soft swish and the bomber pounced back in defense, dodging the incoming knives.

"Ushishi, and here I thought the clouds had made slow," the signature grin appeared as the prince began twirling a knife with his long dexterous fingers.

"What do you want?" the tone was strangely resigned, lacking the usual annoyance and fire that made the bomber so fun to play and tease.

"I was looking for a toy but it seems you're not so fun to play with right now," the prince had the gall to sport to a pout, earning a snort from the silver guardian.

"Good. I'm not your toy," he replied as he returned his gaze back to the heavens, ignoring the prince once more.

"Not anymore."

The words were soft barely a whisper, easily lost and forgotten.

"Bel," the tone was different, it was almost gentle and held the weight of a past not so forgotten as the bomber turned to the now silent prince.

"Hayato," he echoed in, they did not ignore the sudden charged atmosphere that erupted between, it was amazing how a few simple words could bring back the past.

The past they both agreed to bury.

A past they both want to forget and yet refuse to.

"How easy would it be for us, to just fuck right here and forget the world?"

"Always the vulgar princess…"Bel sighed as a beat of silence passed, nothing heard but the rustling of grass as he sat next to the pondering bomber.

"Hmph! But we can't now, can we," a sad smile laced his lips while Varia's Storm let out his signature snicker in agreement.

"No, we can. We just don't want to," he sighed as he lay against the green grass and gazed upon the sky through the strands of gold.

"True. You didn't come here to play, Bel. What do you want to talk about?" It was weird. They were past lovers yes, therefore it was expected to earn a bit of familiarity and intimacy between them but to be each other's confidant was another level altogether.

It needed a certain degree of openness and trust that both of them never liked to give.

So for them to be having this conversation was a rare and strange phenomenon indeed.

"Nothing."

It was a lie and they both knew it.

"Just because he doesn't remember…"

"Don't," Bel growled in reprimand as he cut off the loaded statement.

"I'm not that thick you know," he pointed out hoping to earn a response from the blond.

Gokudera was known for being inept and thick in terms of being social but he had come a long way. Over the years he was forced to develop a certain sense and knowledge on how to gauge the atmosphere around him as well as pick up to a certain degree on how people interact with each other.

"Ha! Like I believe that!" the tone was mocking and cruel, another form of defense as the prince tried to shift the attention away from him. Away from the pain of being forgotten, away from the pain of being ignored as your supposed-to-be lover is in the arms of an illusionist.

"You still have a chance at the Frog you know," Gokudera pointed out, not falling for the familiar tactic of avoidance he himself had favored over the years.

"What makes you so sure? He's wrapped around that pineapple's finger like a glove," bitterness and pain, this was not the Bloody Prince anymore.

"Che! Then un-wrap him! It's not like the pineapple bastard's gonna care," he said, giving a hefty amount of frustration as he uncomfortably watched his former lover's heart bared before him.

"You really think it's that easy, with that attitude of his? Do you even _know_ him?" the incredulity of the tone startled him as he raised a brow of doubt at the statement.

"Bel, believe me when I tell you. _No one_ is that thick."

The prince actually laughed at his words, but he didn't miss the bitterness hidden within the snickers.

"Ushishishi, in case you haven't noticed princess, you fall in that thick category pretty well."

"No I don't!" indignation filled him, as he blushed at the deeper implications of the statement.

"What happened anyway? I heard through the grapevine that the birdie saw you two on the floor with Sawada on top of you. Though knowing you, I could understand where the jealousy stems," the Cheshire smile turned nostalgic, hinting once more of a past hidden beneath the thin veils of secrecy.

"Che, so I had a crush on the Tenth. I got over it," he huffed.

"Yeah, those were the days. But for your information Hayato-chan, _I_ was the one who made you get over the runt," the blond grinned even wider as he neared the bomber, their faces mere inches away as the air around them grew heavy as the memories flood them both.

**_"Get away from me, you freak!"_**

**_"Why? I just wanna play, princess."_**

"Ushishishi, you were really cute back then you know."

"Che, you have really a weird sense of what things should be. I was never cute."

"That's because you haven't seen yourself tied up and covered in blood," his singsong tone made the bomber blush as the man's photographic memory recalled just how many times he got tied up and bloody.

"Kinky bastard," he scoffed, trying desperately to calm his heated cheeks.

"Hm, I wonder…"

"What is on that twisted mind of yours this time?" he regretted it as soon as the words escaped his lips, cursing his curiosity as he braced himself for the incoming lunacy.

"They never found out did they…"

_Eh? _

It was not the expected response.

"About us."

His alarms were ringing, something wasn't right.

"Yeah, we kept it pretty under wraps… why?" he dared to ask as the blond assassin paused in thought.

"I just wondered why we didn't go public."

_What the fuck? _

"That's stupid! We both agreed didn't we? What happens in that dank basement stays in the fucking dank basement," he was on pins and needles, he just couldn't understand which direction is Bel going with this.

They both knew what they were in for when they started 'meeting' in that damn basement. They both needed to let off some steam and they found suitable outlets for the said stressors. It was a mutual agreement, no strings attached.

Of course, there were times they crossed the lines of intimacy as their 'meetings' grew frequent and they began talking and eventually becoming civil with each other.

_But still… he's not thinking of what I'm thinking is he?_

"True, then how about another trip to that dank basement?"

_Shit._

He stared and blinked a few times as he tried to dispel his shock.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" he was gaping, as the prince sighed in mild frustration.

"Ever the thick one, aren't you princess. You. Me. Dank basement. Let's fuck," the words were straight and to the point as Bel once again crossed the distance between them.

"Are you fucking high or something! Hell no!" he screamed as he pushed the assassin away while he stood up to place a bigger distance between them.

"Why not? You need to blow off some steam and I need to blow off some steam. A mutual agreement just like the old days," Bel asked with an air of false innocence that made him bomb the prince into oblivion.

"That was eight years ago, ancient history, so stop screwing around and tell me what is really in that sick head of yours!" he was pissed, he knew that the blond was thinking of something weird and for some reason he couldn't figure it out.

"Hmm… you really didn't do it with Sawada."

A pause.

A brief moment of silence only to broken by a bellowing Storm.

"The hell! Please tell me you didn't try to offer sex just to see if I actually cheated with the Tenth."

"What if I did? I mean, if you did it with Sawada, you wouldn't have minded to have a little fun with me right?"

"You sick bastard, what even makes you think I would do that!"

"Calm down princess, it was just a thought. And besides, it wasn't like I'm gonna fuck you if you were gonna agree. We made a deal remember, no more."

The last statement lacked the usual arrogance, a hint of resignation as brief memories of dared to linger within the confines of memory lane. They both knew it was ending, it was getting too empty and they were getting tired of it all so in order to at least save some of the fostered camaraderie they decided to split just like that.

Fast and clean.

No drama.

_Just like it should be. _

"Hmph! You really should stop those crazy ideas of yours. You don't want your frog to get the wrong idea about us. Like I said, no one is that thick," he said with a glare while the blond merely snickered at the words.

"You really should stop give me such high hope princess, he's not your birdie."

"And you should thank your lucky stars for that! You don't need a jealous overprotective jerk looking over your shoulder."

"Oh? So you were actually aware that your purple birdie was all jelly with your relationship with Sawada?" he was grinning now, snapping out of his saddened heart-broken state.

"I don't see your point."

The tone was cold and flat, not the expected blast of annoyance from the Storm.

"Oh my, did I hit a sore nerve princess?" he cooed, ignoring the foul mood brewing within the jade depths.

"Yes. Now, shut it. Before I decide to fucking stuff you with dynamite."

It's been a while since he saw this side of the bomber, considering he had to polish up his speech and word choice when he started being the official right hand of Vongola.

"Ushishishi, your speech is regressing Hayato."

"As you can clearly see Bel, I don't fucking care right now."

He was pissed. Pretty much incensed as his long slender fingers curled into balls of self-control and aggravation.

"So you did notice his jealousy…"

"Yes I did!"

His knuckles grew paler as by the syllable, something wasn't right.

"Why are you so pissed then? It's old news after all. Your bird is quite the possessive type."

The bomber gave him a look saying he was pretty much stating the obvious.

"I just wish he'd trust me more," he sighed as he proceeded to lie back down the grass.

"Then maybe you should tell him that instead of hiding out in the woods," said Bel as he began to stand and leave the Storm alone within the confines of memories and prideful musings.

* * *

Over his years of service he was used to cleaning up messes, be it the bloody bodies of idiots who dared to challenge his master or a simple spill of tea on the table, but he had never thought to see the office, once the only place he was never forced to clean up was destroyed to this extent.

"What happened here?" the words left him before he realized he was yet to be alone in the room.

"Yamamoto Takashi. He came and got a bit annoying. Send him the bill after this," the tone was clipped as he took his leave. The aide said nothing about the tattered suit and fatigued tone.

The master had obviously pushed himself to the brink of it all.

"Kyo-san."

A pause.

"Was it really just Yamamoto-san?"

Or someone else.

The question was loaded, one wrong move and another explosion could take place and Kusakabe doesn't think he's strong enough to survive the outburst this time. He briefly thought to thank the Rain guardian for allowing his master to get _at least_ a few things off his chest.

"Yes. I don't recall giving you permission to meddle into my business to this extent," he said as he turned to meet a pair of knowing eyes.

Eyes, which had seen more of him than anyone else, through the years, he has dealt with them– from the coldest of gazes to the softest warmth – he had seen them all.

"Kyo-san, I didn't mean to be invasive of your privacy. Forgive me," the man bowed, unlike the majority of Vongola he doesn't push the Skylark to tell him anything. If his master desired to tell him then he'll be honored to listen, if not, it is not his business to ask for more.

"Good. I'll take my leave."

But in this case, exceptions are in order.

"Forgive my insolence, Kyo-san!"

The words were enough to take make him pause and turn.

"But please… talk this out with Gokudera-san. I know this is not my place and I'll gladly pay for my impudence later but please. Kyo-san, it's painful to see you like this."

The words were rushed. It was like a dam breaking and all the water just came rushing out and nothing could stop it. So forceful in fact that the Skylark couldn't help but stare unmoving at the still bowing man.

"Kusakabe."

He had seen the man roam the halls of the Vongola mansion as if waiting for someone to come. He had seen the shadows falls more than often across those angular features. He had seen him in pain in the past but never to this extent.

"I know you have your pride. I know how you value and uphold it. But Kyo-san, is it really worth it? For you to suffer so much…" Kusakabe clenched his eyes shut as braced himself for the blow – the anger and frustration – he was ready to receive.

"Enough!" The command rang followed by a deafening silence in its wake.

"Kyo-san, please," he said as he dared to meet the Cloud's gaze expecting anger and pain only to be met by such sorrow and – dare he say it – defeat.

"Am I really that pathetic? Am I in such a dire state that even you would dare to speak to me in such a manner? Am I really that affect by his absence?" the words were fading as the dark Cloud of Vongola fell upon the couch as if he was finally tired of bearing the weight.

The master waited for a reply.

None came.

"Tell me Kusakabe," he sighed as he opened his eyes once more, only to see shock and dismay directed towards him.

This was too much.

It was nothing but a cruel mix of pain and vulnerability.

"Never mind, that look says it all," he said as he got up and left, leaving his long time companion to clean up the mess his injured heart had made.

"Gokudera-san… can't you see you're breaking him?" he whispered as gaze lingered upon the door hoping for a man full of gunpowder and passion to come and save the day.

* * *

The slow burn of alcohol lingered in his throat as he downed another shot of vodka.

**_"Then maybe you should tell him that instead of hiding out in the woods."_**

The memory nagged at him, it was like one of those broken records that just refused to move on to the next note, lingering on that scratched and damaged surface.

"Idiot, as if it was that easy," he spat out bitterly as he signaled for another drink.

It wasn't that he _hadn't_ tried telling him. In fact, he told him _numerous_ times already yet the damn bastard just doesn't listen.

_Like everything that doesn't coincide within his damn rule book. _

"Oh my, what do we have here? A lost kitten perhaps?"

The voice was sugary and light, it sent shivers down his spine for there was only one person he knows who could do it and still look creepy menacing.

_Of all the god damn bars to pick you had to pick the one with the marshmallow freak. _He berated himself as his teeth gritted in reflex, despite the years of being allies the man still made him uneasy.

"I'm not in the mood Byakuran," he warned was his eyes met with a pair of playful amethysts.

"Aw~ and here I thought I get to play with the kitty," he cooed, ignoring the glaring Storm and seated himself beside him.

"Stop calling me that!"he snapped, scooting a bit to make room for the guy. Despite his utter dislike to appear accommodating towards the freak, he doesn't dare forget that they're still allies and therefore any sign of disrespect could land Vongola in deep shit.

"So the kitty has claws… I don't mind, I like it a bit rough," he mused, his light violet eyes glinting in unspoken amusement as he leaned in, whispering the last statement in a roughened tone.

"What the – "

His alarms were going haywire, something was seriously off.

_Why the hell are these things happening to me? All on the same day!_

"Come on Haya-chan. Bya-chan's bored. Let's have a little fun. Please." The man grinned, as he decided to stroke the right hand's chin.

The touch was light.

Gentle and caressing.

"What the hell's wrong with you! Don't you have some nerd to fuck!" he exclaimed, swatting the hand away with an audible slap and paying no mind to the crassness of his tone.

He tongue was already loosened by the alcohol anyway and he didn't like the way the marshmallow freak was coming on to him.

_Hell will freeze if he thinks he could play me like this!_

"Shou-chan's not really in the mood…" the man pouted a bit, his usual light attitude darkened, there was a real reason why he was here tonight.

"So you two got into a fight huh. What's it about? You two aren't exactly the conflicting types," he said, allowing himself to ease up considering Byakuran had placed himself in an acceptable non-touching distance from him.

"I got a bit upset that's all," he sighed rather flippantly as if it was one of those ordinary occurrences.

_Well that doesn't sound so good. _

Over the years, he had seen the man act like damn child as well as an overly friendly ass. He had seen the red-headed partner manage the freak with a patience of a saint and usually lets him do whatever he wants. If they ever fought, it was probably done behind closed doors. If Byakuran's here, that would mean that the string of patience that finally broke.

"What did you do?" he inquired.

"Nothing out of the ordinary really…"

_Like I believe that!_

And as if his gaze echoed in his thoughts, the white-haired man gave him a more detailed reply.

"Well… he and Spanner were just spending so much time together and… let's just say I was in a kinky mood."

He gaped like a fish portraying disbelief and horror, immediately regretting his foolish curiosity.

"Oh come now, Haya-chan. It wasn't that bad. I bet Tweety likes to play with kitty too sometimes," the man waved him off only for a naughty grin to lace his lips in turn.

"That is none of your business."

He glared. He does not want to talk about _that_ now.

Especially with _this_ man sitting beside him.

"I see… well considering what happened between you and Tsuna-kun…"

"Shut it!"

"Don't be like that Haya-chan. I just wanna have a little fun," he dared to pout, sparking up a flare of the Storm's anger.

"Then find some other person to be your toy! Seriously, how can he stand you?"

"I sometimes wonder that myself actually… but it seems he's reached the end of this tether. Don't you agree, Haya-chan?"

He smiled appearing unaffected with the recent spat, but Gokudera could see through the falsity of the action. Despite his creepy and flirty ways, the man was really serious with the nerd.

"Che! What is with you over-possessive bastards anyway? Can't you trust your freaking partners?" he muttered, not expecting the man to hear the words.

"It's not that we don't trust our partners, Haya-chan. We don't trust the person they hang around with," he pointed out with sigh as if he had repeated the explanations many times already.

"I think Souichi can handle himself. Don't you think?" he was speaking for himself, he had heard the same explanation from Kyouya and it really doesn't make things clearer for him.

He was the Vongola Storm. He can take care of himself.

"Even if he can, Haya-chan. I still worry for him. That's why I – "

A pause and a brief show of vulnerability.

"You want to protect him," Gokudera added in. Somehow, talking to this loon was actually making him see Kyouya's point better.

_But still doesn't change the fact that he thought I was cheating on him. With the Tenth of all people! I could have understood if it was somebody else but for him to be so aggressive on the boss… _

"Yes. It's not that I doubt his abilities I just don't like seeing him hurt or in danger."

They lingered on comforting peace that descended only to be broken by the overly cheery tone once more.

"That and I am just one over-possessive person. I don't like it when someone even comes near my Shou-chan. I just want him _all_ for myself."

_And the freak's back. Just when you thought you could wrangle a decent conversation with him, he does this. _He concluded as he let out an exasperated breath.

"That's just selfish. He's not some bird you can keep caged up."

"No he is not. But there are times that I wish he was. It helps me feel better knowing he's safe," Byakuran shrugged flashing the bomber one of his creepy grins.

"That's one twisted sense of logic, marshmallow freak."

"One's sanity is questionable when it comes to the matters of the heart Haya-chan. Remember that," he said as he stood up indicating his exit.

"Where are you going?" The words spilled before he could stop himself. Byakuran smiled.

"Home. Shou-chan's probably waiting."

_How would you even know that he's even there? _It was either his look was just too readable or that the man can read his mind – he prefers the former – because the man answered the unspoken question.

"I just do. That and the tracker I put on him shows he's already home. See!" he flashed him a small device with a red blinking light in the middle most probably indicating the target's location.

"That's just – "

"Before you jump to conclusions, it's our promise ring. He already knows it's a tracker, I already told him mine's one too but he said he doesn't need to know where I am. See, I'm not _that_ twisted," he cut him off, calming Gokudera just a bit.

"Then how would you know, he just didn't leave it," he countered only to earn another glimpse to the inner workings of Byakura's heart.

"All the more reason to hurry home then, Shou-chan has a tendency to wallow and think for a while before he makes a move so I think I could make it," he smiled shaking off the dark aura just assumed leaving a speechless bomber in his wake.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this._ He thought as he stared at the large ornate wooden doors. His hand stretched towards the entrance, almost hesitant in its task.

"It's open. You don't have to force yourself to knock you know." The words were muffled against the thickness of ancient oak.

He entered.

His eyes immediately landed on the person seated behind the desk.

"About time you've decided to talk," the tone was expectant and different for some reason, the usual tolerance and nervousness he hears when talking to this person is nonexistent now.

"You have some explaining to do. Tsunayoshi Sawada," he said ignoring the brief strike of caution his gut told him.

_Please, it's just him. _He told himself as he met the boss' gaze head on.

A flash of brown and a hint of gold.

Sawada was serious.

"I see… Is that what you really came for? Or are you here for a fight?" his eyes narrowed, it seemed that the Sky is not as merciful as he usually is.

In normal circumstances, Hibari would have unconsciously tensed up at the sight, but the swollen jaw tied with an ice pack doesn't really help the boss in coming across as threatening at the moment.

A sigh escaped.

"It was an accident. Nothing more. Honest." He did not mistake the annoyance as well as fatigue in the tone.

_Looks like I was not the only one looking for answers. _

"I find that hard believe considering you're not such a bumbling herbivore anymore," he replied as the memory flashed once more while a curl of rage laid simmering within the gray blue depths.

"Yes. It happens. Especially when formerly good stools break. Accidents happen. Honestly Hibari, I've never seen you so insecure!" he said as he snapped at his Cloud Guardian.

"Excuse me?" he was indignant, the accusation was absolutely unheard of.

He was described to be a loner, a tyrant, an animal, a killer.

_But insecure?_

"That's right I said it. You're scared. You're afraid that you're not good enough for him so you try to destroy and trample everything that you think as a threat."

"Believe when I tell you that you are no threat to me Sawada," he growled at the accusation, ignoring the fact that the targets had hit their mark.

"Really? Then why am I nursing a swollen jaw? And why me of all people dammit!" he exclaimed, his temper reaching it boiling point as he pointed towards his injury.

"Because he loved you! He was head over heels for you!" he said as he was washed with Sawada's anger.

"It was a crush!"

"No. It wasn't. I may be socially inept but I'm not blind. Those eyes burned for you Tsunayoshi," he spat out the words bitterly as an all too familiar sting engulfed his heart.

Eyes full of green fire and passion. It's the kind of flare and glow that his lover will always show for the stupid herbivore and it irks him to no end.

_Besides, I've seen him have a crush._

"Do you even know the definition of a crush?" the tone sounded doubtful, challenging him almost.

"Yes, like that time where he wasted his time on researching history and family roots then ended up crashing the system when he uploaded all his findings," he pointed out, annoyance clear in his tone.

"You mean that little episode on G?" Sawada blinked and stared at him as if he an idiot.

"That was admiration you stupid bird!" he shouted, banging the desk as he stood, shaking a bottle of amber liquid off the table.

"Shit! So much for good brandy." He heard the young boss mutter as he picked up the bottle.

It was then realization struck him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, are you drunk?"

"Tipsy. It helps with the pain and God knows I need the boost when it comes to dealing with you in particular."

_It explains so much, _he thought as recalled the boss' strangely bold way of speaking as of the moment.

"Che, coward," he muttered.

"No, the real coward is you. Is saying sorry really that hard?"

"What makes you think I haven't tried that?"

There, he admitted it. Contrary to what Yamamoto believed, he, Hibari Kyouya had swallowed his pride and apologized.

"Wait. You already apologized? Then what's with the cold war between you two?"

"I don't know! He didn't even give me the chance to say it. He just got angry and left."

_Well, tried to. It's not my fault that the apology was refused to be heard_, he mentally amended. 

"It's Gokudera, his temper is known for being explosive."

"That's just it. He _didn't_ explode."

Shocked silence met.

"Oh. Then he's really angry huh," he said earning him an exasperated look from the Skylark.

"Don't look at me like that! Are you sure you apologized. _Really_ apologized?"

"Yes," he hissed, bristling at the memory.

"Hm… tell me what happened," he said as he urged the Cloud to tell him of what happened between the two. Strange enough, the dark Cloud actually did.

**_"I'm going to ask you one more fucking time Kyoya. Why?" his jade eyes sharpened like daggers as he glared at him._**

**_"I should be asking you that question, Hayato," the skylark countered with low growl as his gray blue orbs narrowed._**

**_"Damn you stupid bird! The Tenth did nothing wrong!" anger escalated, his body taunt with bridled fury._**

"Which is actually true. I did _nothing_ wrong," he interrupted while Hibari gave him a look telling him to keep quiet.

"Not from where I was standing," the tone dropped a few degrees as the image of _his_ Hayato being straddled at the hips by that puny herbivore flashed by his memory before continuing on with his account.

**_"Would it kill you actually ask for an explanation? You don't see me punching the Bronco after the many times I've seen him on you!" Gokudera exclaimed, his voice growing sharper and rougher by the syllable. _**

"He does have a point you know," he interrupted once more making the Skylark snap at him.

"Do you want me to continue or do you prefer to lecture me?"

"Tempting, but please continue," Sawada smirked, making him curse the alcoholic influence even more.

**_"That doesn't count. We were sparing. What's your excuse?" his volume escalated in turn, only the bomber could get him this riled up. _**

**_"I already – "_**

**_"Don't! Find a better excuse Hayato. Because if you think I'm going to believe that pathetic excuse of yours that he slipped and fell on you, you're sorely mistaken," he cut him off, eyes flashing in indignation making the bomber stiffen at the sight. _**

**_He rarely raised his voice and the sheer intensity of it unnerved the fiery Storm. _**

**_For a brief moment, a rare shine of fear glinted within the jade orbs. _**

**_He inwardly flinched at the sight – the last thing he wanted was for Hayato to fear him. _**

**_"Haya – "_**

**_"You don't trust me."_**

**_The words were short but cold, slowly, the fiery depths cooled into green ice. _**

**_"Don't be stupid, of course I – "_**

**_"Then why don't you believe me?" It was his turn to be cut off, he was no stranger to the cold detached tone but he never thought he was going to be at the receiving end of it once more. _**

**_ "You know, I'm suddenly not in the mood to talk you right now. Goodbye, Kyouya." _**

**_The words left him stunned, gluing him to the spot. _**

**No! ****_He mentally shouted._**

**_"Where are you going?" he was surprised at the lack of tone in his voice – was he really just going to let him leave like that._**

**_"I don't see that as any of your business. Not anymore." He didn't even bother to turn back and face him as the door clicked to a close._**

"I see… looks like Hayato's really angry with you this time," Sawada concluded with a sigh.

"What do you mean this time?"

"Well, considering you two always bicker…"

"I get it." he cut him off, knowing full well how often they fight.

"Here's a piece of advice, Hibari. Do it again. Don't screw it up this time," he said as poured himself the rest of the remaining amber fluid.

"So this is what alcohol does to you… no wonder you always take a shot of sherry before a big meeting," he concluded, taking note on how well the boss can handle his drink.

"It's to numb the impending migraine that matches the impending chaos you people bring."

"Careful, you might get dependent," he warned in amusement.

"Yeah and have Reborn skin me alive? No thanks!"

"I'll take my leave. After all, the matter is already settled."

"It would have been easier if you'd just believe him but no, you just had to have proof."

"Which I don't, because you disabled the security cameras in your office." He pointed out only to see a sheepish look cross Sawada's face.

"Not really…"

"What!"

"Here. It's footage from my secret cam," he said as he tossed him a mini TV showing the events that unfold, from the unfortunate breaking down of the stool to the compromising positions they ended up in. It was all recorded.

"It was actually all due to Uri's doing. The stool apparently functions as a scratching post."

"You show this to me now?" he asked, knowing things could have been resolved if Sawada had shown him the video earlier.

"You needed to face some facts. I was glad to steal the chance," he grinned, making Hibari wish that the effects of alcohol and pain medications would wear off already.

"Hmph, I'll take my leave," he called out making the man pause from his exit.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

_This is not my day. _He mentally groaned he slammed the book on the table creating a slam to echo within the supposed closed library.

"Come now Hayato, my company isn't that bad," the pineapple purred against him, his breath tickling and sending shivers of disgust down his spine.

"Trust me. Now is not the time to test me," he growled out, green eyes narrowed in threat as they met the mischievous mismatched gaze.

_All I want is to be alone, is that too much to ask?_

"Oh? Pray tell. You seem pricklier than usual," Mukuro smiled as he playfully placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave me alone, pineapple," he said as he shrugged off the offending hand.

"And here I thought you could use the company."

"I have enough with people trying to comfort me. Leave me alone, dammit!"he demanded, glaring at the smirking man with undisguised annoyance.

"Really? I'm guessing Bel-chan beat me to it then. Though, I would have preferred to chain you up myself, Hayato," Mukuro mused out loud.

"Nothing happened – " he answered automatically, only to realize the contents of the spoken statement.

"Wait, how did you..."

"I know a lot of things," he cut the question off as his smile grew wider in amusement.

"Especially with the things that happen around the dark basement in that old house," he added, taking in the sight of the wide-eyed Storm.

"But how?"

_You have got to be fucking kidding me! Of all people, it has to be him? _

"I wonder what would that little birdie think if he knew…"

"Answer the damn question!" he snapped, his heart racing at the possibilities.

_If he knows. It's possible that others may know or suspect as well. Shit. This crap just gets better and better. _He thought through gritted teeth, the last thing he needs is _this_ getting out.

"Why? You're not that much of a fountain of knowledge, my dear Hayato," the Mist asked in turn, his nibble fingers dared to comb through the bomber's silver locks.

"Don't call me _dear_," he said which he reflexively swiped the hand away.

_Touchy bastard._

"Princess then." The malice-laced smile grew wider.

"Shut up!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll personally see to it that you get dragged down to the depths of Vindice and never see the light of day again."

The words practically wiped off the grin off the illusionists face. He was serious. His patience was spread too thin and he was aggravated to the point of snapping. He was pissed and the pineapple was unlucky enough to rouse him in this state of fury.

"It amuses me how vicious and cruel you can be." The air between them grew darker, certain things were better left unsaid.

"But what's even _more_ amusing is that you didn't even try to put it out as a joke, I wonder what will Tsunayoshi say about your thoughts. They're quite different from what he believes in."

It was no secret.

His boss knew what he can be.

"Answer the damn question."

"Oh, that. I just happen to spy you two sneak off one night years ago and I got curious," he shrugged in nonchalance.

"Pervert. Spill this to anyone and you'll be swimming in preservatives," he spat out, but the venom that laced his voice was gone.

"Takes one to know one. Tell me, do you shown this side of yours to your precious Skylark. I'm sure he'd stop annoying you with his protectiveness," he playfully mused.

"That's none of your business, Mukuro."

"I make it my business, especially if that spoiled brat is trying to take one of my subordinates from me," he replied, earning a shock bomber in turn.

"What?"

"The prince fancies the frog. I know."

"Let me guess, you want Fran all to yourself because he's yours and he is yours alone and no one is allowed to have him but you," he drawled out, he was tired and the topic of over-possessiveness was currently being discussed far too much.

"False. I don't particularly have affections towards Fran in that way. I just take it as a request from Chrome-chan," he corrected.

Now he was confused.

"Wait, Chrome? What does she have to do with this?"

"Chrome requested me to take better care of the frog. It was a small request, nothing that I cannot grant."

He did not miss the light blush that graced the illusionist's cheeks.

"I don't particularly trust the Varia or the Mafia for that matter. Fran chose our gang. I take care of my own."

"I see… never expected you to be so paternal." Sarcasm was rich within the tone.

"I have many sides that I don't freely show. Why to be honest, I don't understand how the Skylark could trust _you_."

The words hit a nerve. They fact that he was accused of cheating still left a cruel sting in his chest.

"What makes you think that he trust me?" The brightness of his gaze dimmed, despite it all he still doubts if he was truly trusted for unlike the rest of the Vongola, Hibari Kyouya had seen him in ways that weren't particularly pretty.

No answer came.

A second of vulnerability pass.

The next thing he knew, he was pulled into a kiss.

The response to push the illusionist away was instant.

No hesitation or doubts.

Just pure instinct.

"What the - "

Another kiss.

Cutting off whatever words that were to spill from his mouth. Mukuro pulled back before he could push him away again.

"Consensual sex my dear Hayato requires at least a semblance of trust," he said, slightly breathless while the bomber glared him.

"You bastard."

"Like this for example," he said as he reached for Gokudera's crotch and giving it a squeeze.

"Let go of me!" he said as he fought off Mukuro, who seemed to have trapped him in one of his illusions, chaining him on the spot.

"You don't trust me, hence the reason why you're fighting me. So for him to allow you to sleep on his bed and live with him… and considering just how much he abhors human companionship, I have to say, he trusts you completely."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked struggling against the illusionary metal.

"Because. I don't like it when my Chrome-chan worries about someone other than me."

"What!"

Mukuro was about to reply was he was interrupted by a sharp kick to the jaw sending him slamming against the old shelves.

"K-Kyouya?"

The image of towering dark Cloud above him will forever be ingrained in his memory.

The Cloud guardian said nothing as he grabbed Gokudera's hand and exited the library. Nothing but a rush of footsteps against the marble floors can be heard. Only when they've reached Hibari's private complex did the silence that cloaked them broke.

"Why is it… that every time I see you, you're in someone else's arms," he said as he faced Gokudera with anger clearly etched on his face.

"Why!" he demanded as his grip on the bomber wrist tightened.

"Let go of me! Dammit, would you just stop jumping to conclusions," he snapped, snatching his hand away from the iron grip.

"You dare defend him after what I saw! I waited long enough to see him pull you down and kiss you. I didn't do anything because I thought you could handle yourself. Which you apparently don't!"

"The hell? It was under control! I didn't need you to swoop in and save me. I'm not a damn girl!" Gokudera snapped in turn.

"I know that. But that doesn't change the fact how reckless you can be when getting involved with people that can't be trusted."

"How I associate with people is none of your business. I can choose to talk to anyone I want. I can go where ever I want. I can handle myself. I'm not that breakable. If I'm hurt, my wounds would heal just so please stop thinking that I'm a fragile doll that breaks into tiny pieces every time I fall."The words mercilessly spilled from his lips, every piece of frustration and anger coated the barrage of words as they hit their target.

"But what about me? I'm not that strong, Hayato!"

"What?" The words shook him, never in his life did he ever hear Hibari say those words.

"My heart is not that strong like yours. It does not heal as fast nor is it as sturdy. So would it kill you to be careful with it."

The words left him speechless.

He expected a lot of things coming from the Skylark but never this.

_No. Not this._

"I never thought of you as weak. You're the strong ever-dependable Storm. The great right hand of Vongola. I know your strength, I know your capabilities as I know my own. So I'm going to tell you this only once and never again will this ever escape my lips."

A beat of silence as anticipations builds.

"I love you and because of that I'm scared to death of losing you. I'm scared that you'll see your true worth and aim for someone more deserving than a overprotective prideful and violent recluse like me. I'm scared of letting you go because you might fly away from me. I'm scared because the pain was unbearably suffocating when you left. I never felt so uselessly powerless in my life and I never want to feel that way ever again. So I'm begging you, for the sake of my sanity and heart please stay for me, Hayato." The words were barely audible, his eyes no longer bore the sharpness of anger but are now darkened by that defeated confession.

For the first time since they've known each other, Hibari Kyouya was open and vulnerable.

"Kyouya..." he reached out, hesitant hands slowing aiming for an awkward embrace. It was almost like cradling an injured bird.

"I'm not leaving. Do you hear me? You spoiled me too much for that. Turning me into a selfish brat, take responsibility for your actions."

A pause, he hoped for an interruption.

None came.

"So you're going to have to deal with this overly expressive idiot that doesn't know when to shut up and actually listen. You have to take care of me because I can't cook a decent meal for the life of me. You're going to protect me because I get clumsy and can't always handle everything by myself. But most off all, you have to trust me because I trust you with my life and my heart. I love you, you stupid bird."

"Hayato." He returned the embrace, his head seeking refuge in the crook of his lover's neck.

They don't do hugs. They kiss. They have sex. But never hug.

And for some reason, Gokudera wondered why they never did.

It was a comforting feeling.

The warmth and security within his arms, it's a feeling unlike any other.

"I'm sorry," Hibari whispered, tightening the embrace, allowing Gokudera to relish in his warmth and scent.

"I'm sorry too," he replied in turn as allowed himself this brief surrender.

They end with a kiss.

Gentle and yielding.

Soft and brief.

Everything was forgiven.

**-END-**

**A/N:** It's finally done! OMG after all the writer's block, laziness and unrelenting shower of requirements I've finally managed to make a proper ending for this piece. This is for **Anello di Tempesta** who had once again requested an ALL59. It's not the usual **ALL pairing** so I hope you like the story and I sincerely apologize for the extreme delay. I will apologize in advance for the possible grammar errors as well as the OCness the characters may display. Reviews would always be lovely. Thank you for taking the time to read. ^_^

**P.S.** I don't own KHR. If I did, it wouldn't end with just 404 chapters.


End file.
